


Destiel (After sex cuddling)

by castieldeansangel



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castieldeansangel/pseuds/castieldeansangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of Destiel smut and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel (After sex cuddling)

**Author's Note:**

> Not long, not very elaborated. Just something I wrote while I was bored at school.

"Oh, yes! Dean, FUCK!" A hilarious scene was taking place in a dirty motel outside Portland. The once called Righteous Man was now making and Angel of the Lord swear. And who else could make something like that happen, what other than Dean Winchester?

"I... I'm not lasting much longer." He yelled between gasps and moans, the taller man was hitting his sweet spot over and over, taking him over the edge. 

Dean accelerated his thrust even more, surprising Castiel who thought it was impossible. He quickly felt the angel clenching around him. Dean came seconds after Cas started climaxing, yelling his name. 

"So, goddamn good," Dean shouted, closing his eyes and enjoying the blissful moment. When he was finished, he got out of Castiel slowly. 

"Are you OK, angel?" He asked when he saw that Castiel was struggling to catch a breath. 

"Yes, Dean. That was very pleasant." Castiel smiled widely making Dean's heart warm with how cute he looked.

The freckled man then wrapped his arms around Cas' body and placed his face in the crook of his neck. 

"I thought you weren't the 'cuddling type', Dean. You said it yourself the first time we copulated." Cas frowned.

"I'm not." He made a pause. "But with you, Cas. It's just so different. Man, I don't even care that you use words like copulate!" He laughed.

"Does my language bother you?" Castiel seemed worried. 

"Oh, no! I love it." He kissed Cas' neck, making him purr.

"Does this mean that we can cuddle every day?" 

"Yes, Cas. Anytime you want."

 


End file.
